oscarenfandomcom_no-20200214-history
Walter Plunkett
Walter Plunkett var en produktiv kostymedesigner som jobbet på mer enn 150 prosjekter over hele hans karriere i filmbransjen. Født i Oakland, California, studerte jus ved University of California, hvor han var medlem av Sigma Phi Epsilon Brotherhood, men viste større interesse i skolens teater gruppe. Han flyttet til New York City i 1923 og begynte å jobbe som en scene skuespiller, kostymedesigner og scenograf. Etter litt tid i Greenwich Village, flyttet han tilbake til California, denne gangen til Hollywood, og fant arbeid som en film ekstra. Han endret senere karriere til kostymedesigner. Plunkett første kreditert som kostymedesigner var 1927 filmen Hard-Boiled Haggerty. På RKO, utviklet han en stor kostyme og garderobe avdeling som ble et stort studio eiendel. Plunkett mest kjente arbeid er omtalt i to filmer, Tatt av vinden og Singin 'in the Rain. I 1951 fikk Plunkett en Oscar med Orry-Kelly og Irene Sharaff for En amerikaner i Paris. Plunkett pensjonerte seg i 1966, etter å ha jobbet i filmer, på Broadway, og for Metropolitan Opera. Han tilbrakte de siste årene av sitt liv med sin partner Lee, som han formelt vedtok slik at han kunne arve hans eiendom. Han døde i en alder av 79 i Santa Monica, California. Filmografi 1962 -- Vi vant ville vesten (kostymedesigner) 1961 -- Lomma full av flaks (kostymedesigner) 1960 -- Cimarron (kostymedesigner) 1960 -- Bells are Rining (kostymedesigner) 1958 -- Elsk og vær lykkelig (kostymedesigner) 1958 -- Med humør og revolver (kostymedesigner) 1958 -- Brødrene Karamazov (kostymedesigner) 1957 -- Regntreets land (kostymedesigner) 1956 -- Han som elsket livet (kostymedesigner) 1956 -- Den forbudte planet (kostymedesigner) 1954 -- Syv bruder for syv brødre (kostymedesigner) 1953 -- Den sorte perlen (kostymedesigner) 1953 -- Kiss Me Kate (kostymedesigner) 1953 -- The Actress (kostymedesigner) 1953 -- Henrik VIII's datter (kostymedesigner) 1952 -- Den moderne havfrue (kostymedesigner) 1952 -- Over ukjente hav (kostymedesigner) 1952 -- Singing in the Rain (kostymedesigner) 1951 -- Showboat (kostymedesigner) 1951 -- En amerikaner i Paris (kostymedesigner) 1951 -- Kind Lady (kostymedesigner) 1950 -- The Magnificent Yankee (kostymedesigner) 1950 -- Kong Salomons miner (kostymedesigner) 1950 -- Fest i New Orleans (kostymedesigner) 1950 -- Brudens far (kostymedesigner) 1950 -- Annie Get Your Gun (kostymedesigner) 1949 -- Forsyte-sagaen (kostymedesigner) 1949 -- Unge kvinner (kostymedesigner) 1949 -- Madame Bovary (kostymedesigner) 1949 -- Adams ribben (kostymedesigner) 1948 -- De tre musketerer (kostymedesigner) 1947 -- Den grønne delfinens gate (kostymedesigner) 1946 -- Duell i solen (kostymedesigner) 1945 -- Gylne toner (kostymedesigner) 1944 -- Flukten fra California (kostymedesigner) 1944 -- Knickerbocker Holiday (kostymedesigner) 1943 -- In Old Oklahoma (kostymedesigner) 1941 -- Fire menn og Lydia (kostymedesigner) 1941 -- Ladies in Retirement (kostymedesigner) 1941 -- Abu Khalis datter (kostymedesigner) 1940 -- Kaperkapteinen (kostymedesigner) 1940 -- Abraham Lincon i Illinois (kostymedesigner) 1939 -- Ringeren i Notre Dame (kostymedesigner) 1939 -- Tatt av vinden (kostymedesigner) 1939 -- Siste vogn til Lordsbury (kostymedesigner) 1938 -- Tom Sawyers bedrifter (kostymedesigner) 1937 -- Quality Street (kostymedesigner) 1935 -- Alice Adams (kostymedesigner) 1935 -- Angiveren (kostymedesigner) 1934 -- Continental (kostymedesigner) 1934 -- En kvinnes slave (kostymedesigner) 1933 -- Fly med til Rio (kostymedesigner) 1933 -- Unge kvinner (kostymedesigner) 1933 -- Morning Glory (kostymedesigner) Oscar ; Vunnet : 1951 -- Beste Kostymedesign - Farge for En amerikaner i Paris (med Orry-Kelly og Irene Sharaff ; Nominert : 1962 -- Beste Kostymedesign - Farge for Vi vant ville vesten : 1961 -- Beste Kostymedesign - Farge for Lomma full av flaks (med Edith Head) : 1958 -- Beste Kostymedesign for Elks og vær lykkelig : 1957 -- Beste Kostymedesign for Regntreets land : 1953 -- Beste Kostymedesign - Farge for Henrik VIII's datter : 1953 -- Beste Kostymedesign - Svart/Hvitt for The Actress : 1951 -- Beste Kostymedesign - Svart/Hvitt for Kind Lady ''(med Gile Steele) : 1950 -- Beste Kostymedesign - Farge for ''Forsyte-sagaen : 1950 -- Beste Kostymedesign - Svart/Hvitt for The Magnificent Yankee Plunkett, Walter Plunkett, Walter Plunkett, Walter Plunkett, Walter Plunkett, Walter Plunkett, Walter Plunkett, Walter Plunkett, Walter Plunkett, Walter